The Chair of the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (PRMC) is responsible for the supervision and coordination of all aspects of the committee's mission to ensure that clinical cancer research in the HCCC is conducted within the framework of only the highest scientific and ethical standards. These responsibilities include: [unreadable] Supervision of work done relevant to the PRMC by the Protocol Administrator and Clerk III; [unreadable] Review of submitted protocols to ensure completeness and the most appropriate triage for review; [unreadable] Contact investigators who have submitted studies judged to be grossly deficient with advice on how to address the deficiency before a formal PRMC review; [unreadable] Facilitate a fair, appropriate and comprehensive discussion of each protocol in committee; [unreadable] Provide the Primary Investigator with a concise but thorough written critique of their study within 5 working days; [unreadable] Conduct annual reviews of all active HCCC clinical studies and assess each study for scientific relevancy and accrual, [unreadable] Collaborate with the Data and Safety Monitoring Committee Chair on studies that need to be closed for safety reasons and execute closure proceedings; [unreadable] Consult with the Associate Director for Clinical Research when difficult issues arise.